


And the Sky Fell Again

by himegimi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: #protectV, #vdeservedbetter2k16, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himegimi/pseuds/himegimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he did was for Rika. Everything he did, he did to make her happy. That included allowing a new party organizer into the RFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a V route, so here I am, sort of writing one. This chapter is essentially the prologue, and is read from V's point of view. Spoilers ahoy for this entire series, so please be cautious if you haven't played at least 707's route + both secret after stories.

> _< You have 2 missed calls.>_  
>  _< You have 1 new text message.>_
> 
> _[Luciel:] V, something suuuper big happened! Call me back ASAP!!_

Blinking tiredly at the bright screen in front of him, V focused and refocused his vision on the text message from Luciel. Even without context, it was pretty obvious the message had something to do with the RFA. It had been so long since he'd spoken to them... it'd been longer since the organization had held a party. Were they going to ask him again, to organize one? This message didn't sound that way, though...

It had been even longer since he told them Rika was dead.

He sighed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes, before absentmindedly hitting the "call back" option.

V had little time to think before the other line picked up, and Luciel's voice rang out on the other end.

"Yo! V----!"

"Luciel, what's going on?"

Luciel didn't spare a moment, and began explaining. There had been a breach in security the chatroom security, and in Rika's apartment. The new user was now there, and their phone had been connected to the RFA chatroom. Luciel had rewritten all of the algorithms for the security system and chatroom as precautions, but there was still the question of what to do with the new user.

"Female, did attend university briefly, but has not registered for the upcoming semester. No job, parents are overseas. Pretty cute. I'll forward you the full file on her... now!"

V felt the phone buzz beside his ear, notifying him of a new email. He took a moment to glance through it. Her full name, age, social media profiles, current address, even the addresses of her parents and siblings.

And her pictures.

She gave off a bit of a different disposition than Rika did. Her hair was not the colour of sunlight, and the look in her eyes was not lively, like Rika's. Her hair was brown like hot chocolate, her smile just as warm. She seemed friendly, a tad shy, and most of all, absolutely harmless. Just a well-meaning girl caught in the wrong place and wrong time.

"Got it," he said with a sigh.

"Honestly, she checks out as completely harmless." Seven seemed to read his mind. "Background check is cleaaaan as a whistle! The worst thing she's done is keep library books for too long, hahaha. Her grades are not _valedictorian,_ but they're nothing to sneeze at either."

So, a good girl. Of course, what other kind of girl would venture to a stranger's apartment to attempt to help another stranger return a lost phone? She was probably the type to feed stray cats and give to the homeless, too.

"Have you instucted her not to go through anything? There's... classified guest information there."

"Don't think she will. Just about every cabinet in that place has got a security system in place, so everything is locked. If she tried to touch anything, I'd know. Seems so far all she's touched is the computer."

"Do you suppose we can just ask her to leave and apologize for whatever brought her there?"

"I considered it, but Yoosung seems a bit attached to her already. Once he put the idea of her taking Rika's place as party organizer, Zen and Jumin seemed to warm to the idea as well."

When the words _taking Rika's place_ reached V's ears, he felt his heart beat with dread.

_Nobody should ever replace Rika._

He clenched his teeth.

Nobody else should have to get involved with this. With them. Nobody else needed to be put in danger. Especially not this good, responsible girl, with a shining future and a family who probably loved her dearly. She didn't deserve this.

But his tired mind continued to toy with the idea. They could let her. Then the others might stop trying to get him to fill Rika's shoes, and the parties could go on. Eventually, he could hand the mantle of leader over to Jumin, and... disappear, just like he wanted to. Go be with Rika, just like he wanted to. They didn't need him.

"... system like the back of my hand, and I think it'd be good for us to start having parties again, and-- V? Are you listening? What do you think?"

As he was about to answer, his phoned buzzed with another call, from another number he knew all too well. They needed him back, she needed him back, for more errands likely. Even if that was all, he was all too happy to serve her. To make her happy.

"It's a great idea. Please take all the necessary measures to make sure she's safe and incorporated into RFA properly. I have to go now, Luciel."

V hung up before Luciel could even finish his 'aye-aye, captain~'.

He would go forward with her, and never look back. For her. Only for her. His sun.

He loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

_V._

Almost every day, he sat in different kinds of darkness.

That house where he lived alone, dim, save for the light filtering through cracks in the curtains. Curtains untouched, unopened, for months. It wasn't as if there was any need to open them, anyway.

That castle in the mountains, where some days he was confined to the basement, or ordered to simply sit quietly in a corner, only being sent out for errands she couldn't trust any of the newer recruits to do.

Though, those were coming less and less.

V knew she was trusting him less and her followers more, and though he tried to win her favor back, he failed. And failed. He did whatever she wanted, he let her do whatever she wanted with him. He followed orders and spoke only when necessary. He did not, however, look away when he felt her watching him. And he knew, every single time, whenever she looked at him. Her gaze was something he could feel in his bones by now, something simmering uncomfortably inside him. 

He also knew no matter what kind of expression he made, she was unreachable. That was the darkness that hurt him the most. Not even the darkness in his vision, a darkness that kept him from taking the photos he so loved-nothing could hurt more than living in a world where his sun was non-existent. 

No matter how hurt, how mournful, or how loving his expression looked--he could not reach the Rika he loved.

Not yet. Maybe soon, maybe one day, maybe if he just kept trying-

V heard her sneer and felt her gaze move off him again. He bowed his head in defeat, and simply awaited his orders for the day.

He loved her.

* * *

 

_Minhee._

She tapped away at her keyboard, replying to emails with a little hum under her breath. This life wasn't so bad- once it had been explained to her, she picked it up easily. Email guests. Word the replies to win their favor, and with any luck, she'd end up with a promise that they would attend the party. In between that, she would research their organizations and store important information away, and talk to the others about more potential guests. If she had time, she'd do her best to help Jaehee with other party specs, like the catering and media. It was a tad more social than she was used to, but she grew to like it quickly. Organizing things felt very... productive, which was more than she could say about the past half year of her life.

Picking up her phone, Minhee began to go through the RFA messages, since she had finished her work for the day. It was a bit late at night, but there was usually at least  _one_ person awake.

 

> [[Min has entered the chatroom.]]
> 
> [Min: Oh, it's you!]  
>  [V: Hello.]  
>  [Min: It's nice to finally meet you.]  
>  [V: I apologize I'm not here very often.]  
>  [V: It's nice to meet you too.]  
>  [V: How's your work been treating you? Is it too much? It's very late...]  
>  [Min: It's manageable, and actually pretty enjoyable.]  
>  [Min: You say that, but you're also up this late, haha~]  
>  [Min: Don't worry about me, I'm a night owl.]  
>  [V: Haha. You got me there. I am as well.]
> 
>   
>  [V: I'm sorry if you feel burdened at all.... I'm sure you feel like the members may push their expectations on you, but they're only excited.]  
>  [Min: I can handle it! ^^]  
>  [V: Haha, you have a good attitude. It's reassuring to see.]  
>  [Min: Well, everyone's very kind to me. And you as well!]  
>  [Min: We only just met and you're already concerned for me.]  
>  [V: Well, that's what I ought to do.]  
>  [V: You were just involved in RFA without any sort of official procedures, and for that I'm sorry.]  
>  [Min: Don't say that, I'm fine!]  
>  [Min: You're too nice, V.]  
>  [V: I could say the same for you.]
> 
>   
>  [V: I've made sure Luciel has your safety secured, so please at least don't worry about that. The security system there is of his own design, and he's a genius, so you won't be in any danger.]  
>  [Min: Thank you ♡ ]  
>  [Min: I'll work hard! I'm a bit new to this, but I still hope I can make it an enjoyable party for all of us...]  
>  [V: I'll look forward to it.]  
>  [Min: So you will be attending?]  
>  [V: ... I'll do what I can.]  
>  [Min: Please do!]  
>  [Min: I was looking forward to meeting you in person!]  
>  [V: Haha.]  
>  [V: I was thinking the same about you.]  
>  [V: I'll do my best as well, then.]  
>  [V: I must go now, but don't stay up too late, alright?]  
>  [Min: Same to you!!]  
>  [Min: Your health is important, so make sure you get enough rest, V!]  
>  [Min: I hope we can talk more later.]
> 
> [[V has left the chatroom.]]  
>  [[Min has left the chatroom.]]

Minhee stretched her arms out and headed to bed. V seemed like a really thoughtful person, though a bit mysterious. Hopefully they'd see more of each other later on. She figured since he used to work so closely with this position, he'd be a good person to talk to, just to make sure she was doing her job right.

But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit curious about what kind of person he was. The others were all so vague about him, and refused to share much info on him. All she had were some old photographs of well, old photographs of his that they had sold. They were interesting, too. Well taken, good composition and angles, of course. Professional standards. But there was something else about them that made her curious.

> _< You have 1 new text message.>_
> 
> _[V: Sorry if you already went to sleep. I figured I'd give you my mobile number as well, in case you need anything.]_  
>  _[V: My replies are always slow though...]_

Minhee blinked at her phone. Huh. Seven said she'd have to contact V through him if she needed something, but V ended up contacting her first. How considerate.

> _[Min: Take as much time as you need. ^^]  
>  _ _[Min: Thank you for taking care of me!]_

And with that, she shoved her phone under her pillow and fell to sleep, still smiling. 

She was glad he opened up to her, even if just a little bit. 

* * *

_ V. _

He wondered what he was doing.

He told himself the whole reason he let her in was for him to disappear, fade out of their lives smoothly. She and Jumin would replace himself and Rika, and he could go. He could leave and be with her. But...

_"You're too nice, V."_

It'd be a while since he heard something that earnest. Was there such a thing as being  _too_ nice?

_"I was looking forward to meeting you!"_

_You shouldn't be. I'm nothing special._

_"Your health is important."_

_It's really not. I'm not important._

_"I hope we can talk more later."_

He let his memory linger on that last note. He replayed it in his head, as if flipping a playing card around his fingers. It was a comforting thing, but it also left him with the tiniest sense of nervousness.

_I just want to talk to you a little more, too._

And with that, he sent her a brief message, and laid down for another night of restless sleep and confusing dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is sort of short but aaaaa I wanted to update and feel like this is the best place to cut it off ^^  
> I'm sorry!  
> If you need to contact me sometimes I post wips and snippets on twitter. @707HIME
> 
> Thank you for all the support thus far, it really means a lot to me!  
> it's 4am I'm sorry if there are mistakes I'll fix them tmrw I'm really tired


End file.
